The present technology relates to an image processor, an image processing method, and a program. In particular, the present technology facilitates the generation of wide-angle synthetic images with image distortions corrected.
In the related art, a plurality of imaging operations are performed while an imaging apparatus is swung or translated and the captured images are connected to generate a panoramic image, i.e., a synthesized image covering a wider angle of view than an image obtained by a single imaging operation.
For generating the panoramic image, geometric displacements due to photographic lens aberration, parallax, etc., are corrected when the image is synthesized as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-116490 for example. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-116490, an image is synthesized using images in which parallax has been corrected on the basis of the amount of parallax calculated from distance information of the distances to the subject.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-260567, distortions are corrected in accordance with photographic conditions or use of images. For creating a panoramic image by connecting a plurality of captured image data together, for example, distortions are corrected in accordance with the focal length of the lens at the time of imaging and the images with distortions corrected are connected together. When a wide-angle image is captured using a wide-angle lens, correction is made leaving marginal distortions because images with marginal distortions may look more natural than those without marginal distortions.